Work vehicles with ground-engaging blades may be used to shape and smooth ground surfaces. Such work vehicles may be supported by wheels or tracks which may encounter raised and lowered features on the ground as the work vehicles move, which cause the work vehicle to pitch forwards (downwards) or backwards (upwards). This pitching may be transmitted to the ground-engaging blade, causing it to move upwards and downwards and create unintended vertical variations on the ground surface instead of a smooth surface. This effect may be amplified for those work vehicles with a ground engaging blade in front of the work vehicles' tires or tracks, as unintended pitching of the vehicle may cause the blade to create ground variations which then cause further unintended pitching when encountered by the tires and tracks. If this self-reinforcing effect goes uncorrected by an operator, it may create a “washboard” type surface on the ground.